


i wanna be your dog

by soupyass



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Exhibitionism, Leashes, M/M, Master/Pet, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Nudism, Omorashi, POV Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Piss Marking, Public Nudity, Puppy Play, Urination, dream is the pet, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupyass/pseuds/soupyass
Summary: little self-indulgent dnf petplay i wrote. managed to include all of my strongest kinks in this.read the tags so you know what you're getting into.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	i wanna be your dog

You're on your hands and knees, being tugged along by your master, George. He wanted to take you out for a walk today, so you two are going to the grocery store. The cold autumn wind nips at your entirely exposed body, making you wonder why he decided to choose today of all days to take you outside. 

“Master,” You start. “I feel like I’m going to freeze.”

“Pfft, try living in England for your whole life, Dream.” George snarks. You growl in response.

“Okay, okay,” George backs down and gives you his coat. You nuzzle against his leg in appreciation.

Looking around, you see many familiar places. Stores you frequent often for one reason or another. There's a Starbucks, a McDonalds, Walgreens, and the place that you and your master are headed to, Walmart.

George walks through the automatic doors with you trailing behind. The store was quite busy today, lots of families were here shopping, kids running around. You dread the many dirty glances you'll get on this trip.

You look back at George, who is not even here. He tied your leash to his shopping cart and left to go get some milk, according to the list that he left. You  _ could _ untie the leash, but that'd result in punishment later, and you're not a masochist.

But you do it anyway.

You fumble with the incredibly tight knot that he tied. Seriously, who ties knots that tight? You get it untied, however, and sprint off, leaving the shopping cart in the aisle.

You crawl to the clothes aisle and search for something that might fit your giant body. It takes some looking but you find a soft lime hoodie that looks like it'd fit your body nicely.

It smells like many people though, and you don't like that. So you put in on the floor in front of you and start rolling around on it to try and get it to smell like you, to no avail.

So you decide to take drastic measures.

You sit on top of the hoodie and start emptying your bladder. The hoodie gets soaked immediately by your piss. You're getting disgusted looks by people nearby, but that's only spurring you on more.

You moan in contentment, it feels so nice letting yourself go after hours of being forced to hold it. However, your bliss comes to a quick end with a slap on the back of your neck from your master, who's been looking for you and absolutely HATES when you mark your territory in public.

“You're ruining property, Dream!” George whines. “And now that you've pissed all over it, we have to buy it! Why didn't you just wait for me to come back?”

You whimper.

“I could've bought it and washed it when we got home.” George pinches the bridge of his nose. “Speaking of going home, we're leaving right now. I'm not letting you make more of a scene.”

You grab the hoodie as you get dragged to a self checkout booth. Your master checks out quickly and quietly, it seems like he's angry at you.

You're definitely getting punished tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed, you sickos. :)  
> tag me on twitter in any hate comments, livetweets, or compliments please, my twitter is @soupyass.


End file.
